Océano
by Zwoelf
Summary: Él dijo que volvería y ella, su mejor amiga, lo estaría esperando. (Oneshot) (No me asesinen)


**Eureka Seven es propiedad de Bones y Bandai.  
><strong>Ningún personaje es mío. No gano nada haciendo esto más que entretenerme un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>· ·<strong>

**OCÉANO  
><strong>Por Zwölf

**·**

Caliente. Era un día caliente. Y ella estaba sentada sobre la madera pulida del suelo, sintiendo el infierno colándose en sus piernas morenas. Vestía un pantalón tan corto que hasta podría considerarse su ropa interior y una holgada blusa blanca sin mangas. Simplemente estar consciente hacía el calor insoportable, casi podía comprender lo que era estar dentro de un horno de microondas, calentándose y hartándose lentamente de adentro hacia fuera. Su largo cabello negro caía sedoso desde su cabeza y le estorbaba para leer un libro, o al menos eso parecía intentar. Sus ojos azules, raros para una isleña de Iwato, veían más allá de las hojas impresas y bien podría ser un manual de cocina lo que tenía entre las manos. No le ponía atención. Casi todas las enfermeras le habían recomendado ese título, "Un momento para el amor", de un autor local que aún no probaba el sabor de la fama fuera del archipiélago de Okinawa y que tal vez nunca lo haría.

Volteó a ver el sencillo reloj que estaba a un lado del televisor. 3:48 pm. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos. 15 minutos y no pasaba nunca del primer párrafo. No podía ponerle atención. Ella sólo tenía mente para otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos con tristeza. Se sentía tonta. ¿Por qué seguía esperando a que él llegara?, ¿Por qué había dejado ir a alguien que quizá le quitaría esa esperanza del corazón?

Intentó olvidarlo, a él, a Ao. Le dio la oportunidad a otro chico de sentimientos nobles, abrió su corazón lo más que pudo, pero no era suficiente. No importaba lo noble que él fuera, no tenía la nobleza de Ao; sus ojos negros rasgados no se parecían a los grandes color magenta con esa línea alrededor del iris. Su cabello era negro, no aqua, no castaño, sino negro. Negro como las bestias en la profundidad del océano. Negro, tan diferente de Ao.

Estuvo tratando durante varios años, pero el chico nunca llenó el vacío que ella sentía. La amaba como a nadie, y ella lo quería como a nadie en el mundo. Pero no era suficiente. Un día cuando la clínica estaba extrañamente tranquila, se dio cuenta del grave error que cometería si le respondía "Sí" al chico que sentía que engañaba. No quería sentir ese vacío y compartirlo con él. Él merecía más. Así que se adelantó, por suerte, antes de que él se decidiera a comprar un anillo. Y le dijo que basta. Ya no más. Tendrás a alguien mejor que yo, sólo se paciente, esa persona te amará más de lo que me amas a mí. Quizá no lo creas por tu corazón roto. Perdóname, me di cuenta muy tarde. Puedes odiarme, pero es lo mejor. No estés triste, es lo mejor. No llores, no lo culpes. Quien tiene la culpa soy yo. No él, que desapareció.

Y él la odió por varios meses, hasta que conoció a la persona de la que ella hablaba. Y recordó sus palabras. Él no había querido creerlas aunque supiera que ella tenía ese tipo de poderes. Pero cuando sucedió, las creyó, y el odio cesó.

Pero no cesó el vacío. Era algo tonto.

Dejó el libro a un lado, y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de 10 años. Se hizo doctora para poder ayudar a todos aquellos que se encontraban afligidos. Era su forma de ayudar. Al principio fue difícil, le causaba una tristeza enorme saber quiénes podrían recuperarse y quiénes no. Sin embargo, lo que más le desesperaba era no poder saber nada de Ao. Era totalmente inútil saber algo sobre él. Sus poderes no bastaban. No eran suficientes. Era como si él nunca hubiese existido.

Ao se fue cuando apenas eran niños. Niños torpes de 13 años. Torpes, tan torpes que movieron mundos hasta alcanzar un futuro ideal. Pero ese objetivo tuvo su precio, un alto precio. Las guerras no son un juego. Todos pagaron con creces disfrutar de la paz y la autonomía... Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en ese día, en el que sufrió el mismo destino de su madre. Lo soñaba todas las noches. La luz brillante del cielo, la decisión de acabar con el error de ese mundo, él y su cabello aqua disolviéndose en el haz, no volviendo jamás. Pero, tal vez, se equivocaba. Ella lo presentía. Sentía que debía esperar, ser paciente, que no todo terminaba ahí. Intentó hacer su vida, lo intentó, pero sólo le quedaba su espera. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba como a nadie, aunque el tiempo se sintiera infinito.

Limpió algunas gotas de sudor con el dorso de su mano. Gotas, saliendo de su cuerpo. Gotas transparentes, como el agua salada del océano.

Desde ahí no podía verlo, se perdía de todo su esplendor. Un cristal perfecto que reflejaba el celeste tan vivo mezclado entre las nubes se encontraba al otro lado del muro de piedra de su patio.

En ese pequeño instante que no estuvo pensando en él, en ese momento lo sintió. Una punzada fuerte, en su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. Y lo supo. Su conocimiento era tan real y certero como el calor arrebatador del verano. Lo supo. Y se lo repitió un montón de veces. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

Salió de su casa, adquirida sólo hacía un par de años para ella y su familia. Sus piernas se movían rápido, era una gacela dirigiéndose grácilmente al claro con el pasto más tierno del bosque. También sabía eso, el lugar. El lugar desde el cual podía ver la entereza del océano.

Recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí con él, cuando su cabello se tornó turquesa y él se pensó un monstruo. Era pequeño, tan pequeño que nunca se dio cuenta que el abrazo que ella le había dado significaba más que una amiga tendiéndole sus brazos para curarle las heridas. Y así partió, también. Se fue ignorando lo que ella sentía, él era demasiado joven para comprenderlo.

El aire empezó a faltarle en los pulmones, pero ya había llegado a su meta. El mirador ubicado al sur de la isla. Ao amaba ese lugar. Naru amaba encontrarlo en ese lugar.

Y ese momento no fue la excepción.

Se olvidó del poco oxígeno que absorbían sus pulmones, y verlo de espaldas a ella, con las manos reposadas en el barandal negro, hizo que sus ojos estallaran en lágrimas. Tanto se había guardado dentro, que no hubo forma alguna de detener nada.

Ao sabía que ella estaba allí y se maravilló que fuera así. Le recordaba. Se giró y la vio, tan frágil, tan joven, llorando, sin atreverse a cerrar los escasos metros de distancia que los separaban. Le recordaba, se repitió en la mente. Le recordaba, se empapó en el alma. Ella, Naru, la que había sido su mejor amiga, le recordaba. Le recordaba a pesar de que había jugado a ser un Dios cambiando la realidad hasta que de él no quedó nada. Y él no evitó las lágrimas. Hacía tanto calor que las sentía evaporarse en su propia piel, y la contrastante alegría de saberse recordado y conocido, hizo que riera bajo, como si no fuera lo más propio.

Naru se recuperó y se secó las lágrimas que apenas nacían de sus ojos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Ahí estaba él. Después de eternidades, ahí estaba él. Junto a ella, en el mirador, sobre el océano. Ya era mucho más alto que ella, le llegaba con dificultad a los hombros. El cabello seguía siendo un vivo turquesa de paraíso, igual de corto como cuando era un niño, y sus ojos del mismo malva suave que recordaba. En cambio, sus facciones eran tan diferentes, había dejado la infantilidad e incluso cierta juventud y ahora lucía un rostro angular con pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en su boca, su cuerpo era robusto. Era un hombre adulto, en resumen. Aquel niño de 13 años ya sólo existía en sus recuerdos. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría, y desdeñó su propia pregunta pensando que no importaba. Él había regresado, después de todo, él había regresado.

Naru se separó de él y lo vio con añoranza.

— Ao... de verdad volviste...

El hombre se sorprendió por la voz que escuchó. Tan distinta de lo que recordaba, pero tan parecida a la que fue. Le sonrió, avergonzado, y después se borró de su sonrisa la vergüenza para ver nostálgico hacia el océano y decirle con una voz que ella no imaginó pudiese ser de él:

— Naru... no existe ningún otro Universo con un océano más hermoso que este...

**· ·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>Excusas del Autor.<br>**Esto lo empecé a escribir cuando apenas AO estaba al aire, hace como dos años y medio, wtf. Lo tenía por ahí guardado en el drive, y sólo tenía escritos la mitad y el final. Me dio por terminarlo hoy, no sé si vaya a ser notable.

NO me gusta Naru... en esa época aún era algo inocente la chica, todavía no hacía sus despapayes y no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la flamante Fleur en todo su esplendor. Para Ao me gusta más Fleur. Igual, no escribí nada explícito y romántico de Ao hacia Naru, sólo de ella hacia él... así que no me desee nadie el infierno.

lel extraño Eureka Seven, espero que el siguiente año salga algo, lo que sea...


End file.
